


Ages

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Magic, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Reunions, Vampires, Witches, fleeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It’s been roughly fifteen years since your torrid and forbidden affair with the vampire Matthew Clairmont. After leaving the supernatural community, and Matthew himself, you find yourself in his presence again.
Relationships: Matthew Clairmont/Reader, Matthew Clairmont/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

It’s been roughly fifteen years since your torrid and forbidden affair with the vampire Matthew Clairmont. As a witch, you were young and didn’t fully understand the severity of the Covenant…

Matthew, who was in your area on a research trip, had swept you off your feet with his dark and brooding ways, his handsomeness, and the way he made you feel inside. You were a ‘late bloomer’ in terms of practicing magic, and when you were with him, you would lose control and your power would become erratic and dangerous. And there was already enough danger in this affair, what with a vampire and a witch beginning to fall in love.

Whispers in the supernatural community began to stir. A witch and a vampire? Scandalous. Terrible. Frightening. Ludicrous. The coven to which you belonged began to shun you when they found out, and they were already wary of your strangely unharnessed power at your age.

Matthew’s research trip for his latest dissertation was nearing its end anyway… What if you just up and left? Wouldn’t it be for the best? If you ended things with him now, if you fled and moved somewhere new, maybe you could start over. Perhaps if you stayed away from Creatures and the supernatural community entirely, you would be treated like a normal human being. Even if you were far from being one.

And so, while Matthew was out deconstructing his research camp in the woods, you ran. You left town, far away from where the vampire could pick up your scent.

You were successful. You even led a decent and normal life as a ‘Human’ amidst them. You made friends, ones who didn’t shun you. You never made contact with the supernatural community again. Matthew Clairmont never did track you down, and you never did see him again.

Until fifteen years later.

You happen to have your own business to attend to in Oxford. Initially, you were worried about heading here. You remember that the vampire from your past had lived and worked in Oxford, but what are the odds he still does? Perhaps you were worrying for nothing. You have a meeting in the late afternoon, and decide to walk along the river in town to pass time. The weather is perfect, and the scenery is positively breathtaking.

But something sets you on edge.

A sharp, frozen sensation tickles your neck. You reach up a hand to touch your skin. You haven’t felt such an intense feeling since…

Turning around slowly, you see him.

Matthew Clairmont stands at a considerable distance away from you. He hasn’t visibly aged and yet somehow he looks even more handsome than you remember. Would he remember you? He must… You think you look much different than you had in your younger days. The vampire remains still in his place. He wants you to be the first to make a move if you so choose.

You take a step forward, then another, until you stand directly before him. Matthew is the epitome of calm, cool, and collected.

“Matthew?” Your hand nearly reaches up to touch his face, but you practice self-control. Something you’ve come to learn through the years.

“(Y/N),” his voice confirms it. “You look-”

“-Old?”

“Ravishing.” _Oh my…_ His smile is now the brightest light in your life. In this moment, it’s hard to believe you left him all those years ago. He holds out his hand to you, palm up, and you place your hand in his after the slightest hesitation. Matthew leans down to place a gentle kiss to your wrist.

The electricity - the chemistry - it’s electric. It’s exactly how it was before… It’s as if you’re transported back to those days of intense and heady emotions.

“Still the sweet-talker as ever, I see,” you reply. “How did you know I was here?”

“Come now, you didn’t think I’d be able to pick up your delicious scent the moment you arrived?” His tongue darts out to wet his lips momentarily. _Hello, old friend._

“So you stalked me?”

“How could I resist?”

“I thought you had more restraint than that, Matthew?”

Matthew runs a familiar finger down your neck, letting it linger in a particular spot where your neck meets your shoulder.

“You always did make it rather difficult.”

How can this man render you into feeling like a crushing schoolgirl when you are now far from being one? It’s like time had stopped, only now letting its sands trickle down once the pair of you meet. Your silence prompts Matthew to now properly hold your hands with both of his.

“Allow me to take you out for a cup of tea,” he says. “It’s been ages.” The vampire says this last bit with a twinkle in his eye. His nature is still wholly charming and seductive, and you are sure he is fully aware of his hyperbolic comparison of ages to decades.

“I don’t think that’s wise,” you reply, with an apologetic smile. “You don’t agree?”

“Would you think less of me if I did not? If I simply wish to spend a little time with the woman I loved who left me?”

You begin to wonder if Hell hath no fury like a vampire scorned. He doesn’t appear to wish any ill unto you. He is still holding your hands after all, with his virtually non-existent pulse. So wonderfully cold.

“Listen, Matthew… I do apologize for my abrupt departure all those years ago. But I’d been shunned from my own community because of my association with you, and communities talk. They all knew. I’ve lived away from it all. I do my best to keep away from all supernatural Creatures.”

“I understand our… _courtship_ caused some to feel unsettled, but what’s one cup of tea at the end of the day?”

You can’t help but widen your grin. “I love that you used the word ‘courtship’.”

“And you have still not answered me.” Matthew continues to watch you expectantly for your answer. As it turns out, you are finding it difficult to say no to those frozen eyes that pack such a heated stare. In fact, you remember it always being a challenge. And the truth is, you don’t want to tell him no.

“Alright, then. I’ll have tea with you.”

“Lovely.” Matthew’s smile grows as large as it can without showing teeth. He takes your arm. “I imagine we have plenty to catch up on. Shall we?”

Part of you wonders if history will repeat itself - that you will get caught up in the world and love of Matthew Clairmont. You wonder if it will be just as hypnotizing. You wonder if you’ll have the strength to leave again. Or if you’ll even want to leave this time…

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @ateliefloresdaprimavera: "I had this idea after wtaching “the age of Adaline”. Where Matthew falls in love with another witch(nothing against Diana) but she tries to stay away as much as she can from the supernatural community."


End file.
